In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,124 I disclose a combination toothpaste dispenser and toothpaste holder. Among the various embodiments in that patent there are also combinations which include various personal care tools in addition to toothbrushes such as dental floss and gum massagers. It would be desirable if there were further variations of combination toothpaste dispensers and different types of oral hygiene personal care items.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,754 I disclose a toothpaste dispenser which is structured to simulate a tooth. It would be desirable to incorporate such concept of tooth simulation for various oral hygiene assemblies.
An object of this invention is to provide variations of the embodiments shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,871,124 and 5,887,754.
In accordance with this invention a toothpaste dispenser, preferably in the form of a pump type dispenser made of rigid components includes structure for holding various oral hygiene or personal healthcare items, particularly, toothbrushes and dental floss.
In a preferred practice of this invention a cap is mounted over the dispenser to serve multiple functions, such as to cover the top of the toothbrushes and to provide a drinking glass. Preferably, the cap is in the shape of a simulated molar since molar is generally of a shape having width and length proportions which lend itself to achieving the above function.